denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Owner of planet Bella
Owner of planet Bella or Master of the planet Bella is a character in Denma. He also known as the master or elder (어르신, Eoreusin). He's planet Bella's owner. Summary In God's Lover (18), God explains the owner of the planet. If the people ask the residents who's the owner of planet Bella, they usually answers that's us citizens. And there're people who welcome this idea, the people who're often brought up in conspiracy theories as the true rulers in shadows. The actual owners of Bella, the apex predator of the capitalistic food chain. The best way for a busy house owner to protect his house is to give the house to his slave. Then the slave will protect the house as if it was his own. He'll even put his life to keep it safe. So, in case of a planet-wide threat, this delusional notion can't be more appreciated by the planet's true owners. The early owners of the planets, who figured out that money made money, understood that bond and debt were more efficient than physical shackles. Slaves thought they became free when they broke free from the shackles and started living in houses. But the owners still owned them by financial means. Even the majority of committee leaders, except for a few, don't realize that they're also merely slaves. To them, the owners are just faceless sponsors. They only identify sponsors as some big investor in the underground finance market. It's simple how the owners control these leaders. If money doesn't work, they go plan B. It means the owners kill leaders. The owners had always dreamed of a totalitarian control without a single glitch. And the A.N.G.E.L. program was going to make their dream come true. If the planet network was integrated into one, the owners would have complete control of an individual's life, and every citizen will be under full surveillance even before they're born. Also, when the data simulation map gets completed not only that natural disasters can be accurately predicted, but the owners can actually start controlling the weather, people's mood, and organizational behavior. In other words the owners become god. The Director of Pax Industries answers to the sunglasses bandage that the Gosan family make an owner the owner of a planet and they'll make one of the planet's biggest capitalists the owner of the planet and make him pay a fortune for the illegal items that U.C.S. banned in the name of the planet's safety, and it's their business, and they're able to replacing the owner with a new one and selling it at a high price again. Biography Past He first mentioned in the God's Lover (20). A.N.G.E.L. project director and one committee leader talk that Dr. God is the only person who can actually endure such unrealistic timeline, and he's increasing his own workload to keep up, then he came up with an innovative method that actually saves money, so he only would have been able to implement such innovation, while straying not too far from the original concept. The A.N.G.E.L. project director says just trust God and tell him to be patient because they're getting the best bang for the bucks. And the A.N.G.E.L. project director says once project is done, it'll be classified as top secret by the planetary technology committee, the sad thing is that once the project is delivered, the doctor will be killed in the name of planet security. 3 months had gone by, the one committee leader says to the director that God hasn't made any progress for the past few months, and he has already mentioned it a few times, so they seems to God did find out about what would happen to him after it's over, if not how's God, what's he doing. And 2 months later, the director reports the committee told them they decided not to let God be in charge of the project. In (43), the director reports to his butler that God has the girl problem and the successor was decided this morning, and God's part where he uses his creativity is done. His butler says he'll send the surgical team by tomorrow. Then the director asks why does he want to keep God using Artificial neurological cell procedure. His butler says his curiosity is beyond his authority, but he says that he'll answer that it's his hobby. After the call, his butler orders the maid Mari that she bring him one of the new sockets for the Artificial neurological cells. His butler says everyone thinks the purpose of the Artificial neurological cell procedure is to preserve someone's consciousness, and at first even he thought that too. God wanted to finish those who killed and experimented on him off, at first. That dummy lab that was disconnected from the network was no longer there when he went to see it inside an avatar robot. There he somehow found a message from the man who was in charge. Based on the investigation, God transferred all of his data from his sockets to the network. The experts say that there is nothing to worry about because a consciousness will be scattered once it's transferred to the network but they can never trust those "experts". So they're closing down this facility. Until they receive a new set of orders from the top. But then God realized that there was a reason not to mess with them. Which is the answer to the question. "What is God going to do on this network from now on?" If God collide with them, they'll trace his signals and find May. Then May will be in danger. So it was the best to disguise as a virus or a technical glitch to avoid getting noticed. God was furious but he had to does it to keep May safe. But nevertheless God wanted to see the man with his own eyes and tell him about his intentions. The man who's behind all this, the man who's above all laws and orders of planet Bella. That arrogant man who thinks of himself as the living god of planet Bella. The owner of planet Bella. In the end God found him. God first met him at a library. He normally works as a librarian in the library. He orders to his butler that first tell the man to buy all the stocks of the pharmaceutical company, and once a virus is spread and a few dies, the loss will be up made up, and he report the rest when he get home. God didn't want him to realize that it was God. So God's avatar librarian robot started slapping him. God got more angry the more he thought about it. God says to him that he's someone stronger than him. God sits in a hologram shape, sitting on a park bench and says he's the only one he got. He orders to his butler that so resume the dummy project now and make sure that the information doesn't leak out. God uses a maid robot to beat him again. Soobin asks May that he can get a coffee before he goes. God angry and uses a librarian robot to beat him and says that wasn't the only thing damn extra-planet wolf wanted. He says to his butler that that wasn't a malfunctioning of robots and the guy knew exactly who he was and he beat him up every time by manipulating the network from outside. So he orders his butler to use the entire A.N.G.E.L. system to find out the guy who's related to the extra-planet wolf that drank coffee. His butler says the A.N.G.E.L. project team did an investigation on the blackout last night and found out that it wasn't an error, so they should have a lead on the guy soon. God's collapsed robot wakes up and carries a bomb and he thinks 'Yeah, you're the only one I can think of!' God visits and bring a bomb for gift and says there's someone who's trying to start a war between Bella and Terra with this and if he didn't stop a bomb from getting assembled, it would have a war. At this time, Daniel is teleports and comes and knocks down the robot and brings him to the Duke of Gosan. Gosan asks to Daniel that he's the guy who messed with his bomb. God thinks the terrorist must have taken him is actually better since the problem is now solved but he wanted to make a deal with the guy. He returned safely in a few days drunk. He say goodbye to Daniel that please send his regard to his brother and tell him that he'll invite him to Bella soon. Then he grabs God and says his gift saved the planet Bella plus, he has a sworn brother now and he knows God is the ghost inside the network. He says he thinks they could get along pretty well, so as long as he doesn't rub God the wrong way and he thinks he's valuable. He's charismatic and God is overwhelmed by his attitude and he makes an offer to him that day. God says he has under one condition and it's one of the reasons that he brought the bomb to him. He says if God says something stupid he'll reset the network on the planet Bella no matter how much it costs. He calls Doctor God and asks how's May doing, and says when he found out about God, he thought he'd come up with a dedicated control system that could control the A.N.G.E.L. system and if it detects a threat that could harm the things that he designated including himself the A.N.G.E.L. system will be shut down and reformatted so it'll be wiped clean. God says he brought the bomb but there was no problem. He says that's because God never meant to hurt him. He proposes that this incident kind of led him to a new idea so if God doesn't cause any trouble he won't get rid of him, instead he want him to be in charge of the defense system of the planet Bella, of course the A.N.G.E.L. team can't know about this deal because he want they stay to sharp and do their job to sort of keep him at bay and his existence is a threat to them so they'll do a better job so the planet Bella is much safer that way as a result, which is a big advantage and he'll be like the dark hero in those movies, they'll chase him down till the end because it's their job and his very survival is totally dependent on him. God accepts the offer, but under one condition. So they made a deal. December 24th In God's Lover (18), God explains the owner of the planet. God says, there's no resist to the project until he met her, because he wouldn't be able to upset the established hierarchy and most civilians were content as long as they didn't stay hungry. At Pax Industries, the sunglasses bandage sees God is talking about Mating and asks the Director of Pax Industries that what he's going to does with it. The Director of Pax Industries says they'll get rid of him because he couldn't comply with the confidential agreement, and now that's going to be a threat to them so they'll handle it as started in the agreement, and he orders replacing the owner with a new one and selling it at a high price again. Current time In 15. A.E. (1), a month later, he reads the novel GOD'S LOVER. His butler is on the phone and he says the names are different, but the story is same. He says who really cares about this crappy novel and maybe more people will protest but there's nothing to worry about it, and he orders leave him alone. He says this is so childish and God really wanted to leave a trace. At this time, the assassins are come and the one of them is immobilizes his movements with his Quanx ability. He thinks his body is shrinking and asks who's behind this. The screen pops up and reveals the sunglasses bandage and the Director of Pax Industries. The Director of Pax Industries orders to the sunglasses bandage that Bella's next owner is chosen so get rid of him. He calls Director of Pax Industries to the factory guy. God appears in the sand like a real shape that can be transformed according to his will. God says he did the proofreading 3 times with different ghostwriters and someone could ask him to make a movie out of it. He makes sarcastic remarks that there're plenty of nerds like God on Bella. God argues with him. The one assassin asks to God that he's a Quanx too. God makes his hand pointed and penetrates the assassins, and says this isn't a murder and it's an act of justice to protect the planet and he asks he's a Quanx and he answers he's a god. He formed brotherly ties so informs the Duke Gosan that the Director of Pax Industries was trying to kill himself. Gosan says he's actually the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. He surprises and says they're destined to be enemies. Gosan says they must haven't known that they're sworn brothers and let him apologizes on behalf of them. Gosan says he always keep the promise that he made when he was drunk. Daniel brings Director of Pax Industries while Gosan is exercises with a sandbag over his glove. The Director of Pax Industries reports that, they received a report about the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology so he tried to kill him, and Yahwah was talking about the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx unit through U.C.S., so he had to respond. Gosan says they're sworn brothers. The Director of Pax Industries asks did they have drinks together. Gosan takes out the calculator and calculates the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx unit. The Director of Pax Industries also takes out the calculator and says that has already been over with. Gosan says since they're sworn brothers so they have to add the zero percentage of going to war with Bella on the list. In Kuan's Fridge (52) - Ch.583, the Senator meets Gosan and says that he thought he was against disbanding Carlburn's Quanx Legion. Gosan holds a Causality Calculator and says he was, but an unexpected variable has just come up, and he has become sworn brothers with him. At this time, Dr. God is next to the Master of the planet Bella. Gosan says when he entered the condition of 0% chance of having a war against Bella, the result showed him that he'd get a massive profit when the Quanx Legion is disbanded, that's why he need help from the council, and it doesn't matter how, the Senator is able to as nitpicky as he can, and he may pressure the leaders of Carlburn and eventually disband them, and if he do that, he'll make sure to donate half of the profit he make afterword to the council. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-1), 2 men chase a girl. She's reached a dead end. At this time, Godman the perverted hero who only helps pretty girls is appears. 2 men are fire guns. However, Godman heals his injury rapidly. Godman says he's thanks to his white hair friend who got him this marvelous nano-matter from one of his projects, so he can now feel as if he was an organic matter, but he suddenly feels it hurts. One man says Godman is mistaken and she's the bad one, not them. Godman beats up 2 men and notifies her the secret address of his penthouse, and says if she's ever tired or lonely, come get some rest with him. The girl thinks thanks but no. He sees a news article, and its name is 'Godman Beats up Detectives Who were Chasing a Suspect'. The director of A.N.G.E.L. team angry and orders to A.N.G.E.L. team that, they're Bella's dream team and Godman is just a ghost, and this is their last chance so if they lose him again, they're all fired. Trivia *Here're the fan arts. **September 24, 2014 - Source **January 26, 2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles